Redenção
by Lanelle Black
Summary: É uma oneshot de um encontro aparentemente banal entre dois personagens com um passado complexo, após anos do final de furuba. E nesse reencontro, eles podem ver o rumo que a vida de cada um deles tomou.


--Redenção--

Seus pensamentos se perderam.

Já não podia controlá-los.

Todo o tipo de sentimentos e memórias o invadiram.

Quem diria... Uma espécie de saudade o dominou... Saudade de uma época, um passado, um grupo de adolescentes, não do lugar.

Da época em que sentia receio de entrar naquele lugar.

Passado...

O presente parecia tão distante.

Comparado com aquele garotinho, se sentia tão inabalável.

Sorriu, nada havia mudado muito.

A mesmas paisagens, as mesmas fontes, as mesmas pedras.

Embora soubesse que a 'casa' ainda era habitada por muitos Soumas, não pode deixar de sentir um silêncio estranho.

Um silêncio calmo. Uma paz.

Algo tinha sim mudado. Talvez apenas a atmosfera, mais sim, uma grande mudança.

Começou a andar sem direção, embora soubesse muito bem aonde era a casa de seus pais, tentou se perder pelo caminho, sem se preocupar para onde estava indo. Afinal e apesar de tudo, muita gente tinha deixado aquela casa nos últimos anos.

O clã não era mais tão 'unido', se é que poderia chamar de 'unido' todos aqueles enlaces doentios...

Não podia evitar as memórias ruins... Mas sentia uma espécie de orgulho, ao constatar que os sentimentos ruins não estavam sozinhos.

E afinal, se aquele lugar, aquela casa, era agora um lugar onde as pessoas podiam escolher morar se sentissem à vontade, se não era mais uma obrigação, então pelo menos imaginava que as pessoas deviam estar mais felizes.

Queria que estivessem. Mais do que imaginava.

Percebeu que nunca tinha estado com medo, durante toda a viagem de volta. Nem de seus pais, nem de ninguém, nem nada que pudesse encontrar ali.

Mesmo sozinho não se sentia mais solitário.

E ai, seu pensamento voou, e ele se lembrou à verdadeira razão de estar ali. Ela. Sorriu.

Sorriu não só de face, mais de alma, e olhou para o céu, se perguntando se ela estaria pensando nele, nesse momento.

Olhou para o envelope trabalhado, que tinha decidido entregar pessoalmente.

Havia seu nome nele. E o nome Dela.

— Machi... – sussurrou.

Algo o despertou dos seus devaneios, um barulho. Olhou ao seu redor.

Viu uma pequena figura, andando em sua direção, a 'figura' não deveria ter mais de três ou quatro anos.

Ela veio em sua direção, andando com já alguma prática.

Ele olhou para a fonte, atrás de si. Lá estava uma bola rosa, grande, cheia de desenhos.

A menina parou ao seu lado, e ficou olhando para a bola, no meio da fonte, como se decidindo como transpor o grande obstáculo.

— É sua? – ele perguntou, e se abaixou na altura da pequena menina.

Ela olhou para ele hesitante mais curiosa, com certeza seus pais haviam alertado-a para não falar com estranhos.

Mas enfim, ela balançou a cabeça.

— É sim.

— Vou pegar para você. – disse.

— Ta! – ela abriu um sorriso.

E ele, despreparado, não teve como não sorrir de volta.

Algo tão simples para ele, se abaixar e esticar a mão para alcançar uma bola, no centro de uma fonte com um palmo de água, para ela devia ser um difícil obstáculo. Não pode deixar de reparar, como a vida era engraçada.

Segurou a bola com a mão, sacudiu para secar um pouco, e a entregou de volta.

— É melhor você pedir para alguém secar.

A menina agarrou a bola que era maior que os seus braços podiam abraçar, ignorando seu conselho e molhando um pouco da roupa no processo.

— Obrigada! – ela disse.

— De nada. – ele respondeu educadamente, ignorando a desobediência de um ser ainda tão 'inocente', por falta de melhor definição de sua parte – Agora, onde está sua mãe?

A menina olhou ao seu redor por um tempo, e depois olhou para ele de volta. Parecia confusa, não sabia como responder.

— Tente não se afastar dos seus pais de novo. – ele disse, sentindo que era o que deveria ser dito, mesmo sabendo que a criança não ai ouvir.

Olhou ao redor para ver se havia alguém por perto, mas a sua visibilidade era limitada pelas construções e arvores.

A menina olhou para ele e de novo ao redor, e chamou pela mãe baixinho.

— Vamos, eu te ajudo a procurar... – antes de terminar suas palavras, ouviu um chamado, uma voz feminina chamando um nome,..."Sakuya".

— É você? – ele perguntou.

— Mamãe - a menina disse de novo, com a sua voz fraca de criança.

O chamado ficou mais forte, e antes que pudesse acompanhar o movimento, a mãe da criança já estava abaixada ao lado dala, parecendo não se importar com a sua presença. Talvez nem tivesse percebido...

— Eu já te disse para não se afastar de mim... – ela disse, com um tom preocupado.

— Mas a bola... – começou a criança.

Por um momento, um simples momento, um momento bem pequeno, ele não a reconheceu. Mas antes que pudesse controlar, como uma ânsia que dominou todo o seu corpo, a compreensão veio.

E então, nessa hora, percebeu como nunca como a vida era de fato engraçada.

— Akito... – disse, baixo, mas certo.

Só então a mulher pareceu perceber a sua presença e se levantou.

— Yuki...

Por um momento, ambos permanecendo calados, perdidos. Perdidos entre presente, passado, futuro.

— É sua filha? – Yuuki perguntou.

— É. – ele percebeu, ela não conseguia esconder o orgulho, não teve como não sorrir. Abaixou e pegou a menina no colo. – Sakuya.

— E do Shigure também...?!

— Sim. – ela sorriu ainda mais. – Nós nos casamos... Na verdade, já faz alguns anos.

— Ouvi algo...

— Foi bem simples, na verdade.

Que curioso, estarem ali, fazendo comentários banais.

Que mundo engraçado, esse mundo que gira e gira...Sem deixar que nada ficasse parado...Sem deixar que as coisas permanecessem as mesmas...Sem permitir que ele continuasse a ser o mesmo menino assustado e desiludido para sempre...Sem permitir que ela permanecesse presa em seus buracos negros para sempre.

Então, era isso...

Ele olhou para a menina no colo da mãe.

Apesar de tudo, ainda não conseguia imaginar o Shigure como um pai responsável... Mas quem sabe, até ele não pudesse surpreendê-lo.

— Você veio...?

— Também vou me casar. – ele disse, também tendo sua vez de demonstrar seu orgulho sincero. – em breve.

Ela sorriu. Sorriu de verdade.

— Felicidades. – ela desejou.

Ele sorriu. Pensou em dizer que já era feliz, mais queria ser mais.

Olhou para ela, ia falar algo assim, mais antes de dizer as palavras, ele percebeu no seu sorriso, que ela já sabia disso.

— Para você também. – ele apenas respondeu.

— To com fome mamãe. – A pequena Sakuya interrompeu, enquanto brincava com o cabelo da mãe.

Uma pequena pausa. Akito pareceu se lembrar o que tinha vindo fazer.

— Então... – disse Akito, iniciando a despedida.

— Até a vista. – ele disse, com a melhor frase que poderia.

— Até a vista. – ela sorriu de volta.

— Mamãe, posso comer doce? – interrompeu a menina de novo, que dessa vez não tinha gostado da atenção ter sido desviada da sua fome.

— Não, não pode. Você vai almoçar... Com licença, Yuki. – ela disse, dando o último sorriso antes de se virar e ir à direção a sua casa.

Yuki ainda ficou parado no mesmo lugar, ouvindo a filha pedir doce e a mãe explicando que primeiro ela tinha que almoçar, a garota perguntar porque e a mãe explicar para a filha que por mais gostoso que o doce pudesse ser, ela precisava almoçar bem para crescer forte e saudável.

Depois de um tempo, quando já não conseguia ouvir a voz de nenhuma das duas, lembrou do que tinha vindo fazer e dos convites em sua mão.

Raciocinou rápido o caminho da casa de Akito para achar a direção da casa dos seus pais, e rapidamente, se pois ao caminho, sem no entanto conseguir parar de pensar, nesse mundo que gira e gira, garantindo que aquelas duas pessoas, pudessem se encontrar novamente, e trocar palavras banais, sorrindo um para o outro.


End file.
